ººAutógrafoºº
by Kiriha-chan
Summary: AU. Cuando su cuñada lo envío por un autógrafo de un libro "soso", no esperó llegar a conocer a una rubia que sin querer estaba dándole otra perspectiva a su rutinaria vida. Y tal vez había llegado para quedarse. ¿Estará dispuesto Natsu a aceptar esos cambios? [NaLu]
1. Prólogo

**¿Qué tal gente bella del planeta Tierra y... Júpiter? (Idk. Why not?)**

 **Aquí está la nueva versión. El prólogo es casi el mismo, y lo colgaré nuevamente como había dicho antes. No sólo en Wattpad sino aquí también porque hay muchos que dijeron que querían la actualización aquí.**

 **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima-san (#Respect)**

* * *

 **Autógrafo.  
–Prólogo.**

De todos los lugares a dónde él hubiese ido, ese estaba en último lugar.

No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había venido. Es más, no recordaba que hubiera venido antes.

Debía hacerle un favor a una amiga suya, esa extraña amiga que tenía desde su infancia. Iba a esperar a que esta le insistiera más pero había llegado su hermano mayor a persua(amenaza)dirlo.

Ya. Bien. Dejemos de dar vueltas. ¿Dónde estaba?

En una librería, donde podías encontrar cualquier cantidad de libros en todas las presentaciones, de tapa dura, revistas también, por qué no. De cualquier cantidad de temas, desde ciencias hasta historietas. Era usual que la gente no dejara de entrar y salir. Aunque en esta ocasión entraban y no salían, porque se ponían en la fila. ¿Por qué? Hoy había un evento en particular, una firma de autógrafos de una autora que se había vuelto muy conocida en todo Fiore en el último par de años. Había capturado a la mayoría de adolescentes y jóvenes, quienes agotaban los libros una vez salían a la venta. _Levy madrugó dos veces aquí._

Había "aceptado" ir por la firma de la dichosa autora, así que… No. No estaba en la fila. El cartel de la entrada sobre _Salamander_ lo había entretenido. Un comic que seguía desde que tenía memoria, habían sacado la continuación hace meses y ya la había leído en línea pero… _¡Esto no se compara!_

Se encontraba leyendo la veinticuatroava historieta, no se lo perdería por nada del mundo, solamente quedaba un par y no había traído suficiente efectivo como para comprar. Lo terminaría en un instante y-

— ¿Puedes creerlo?—le llegó una voz femenina llena de emoción—. ¡La vamos a conocer al fin!—exclamó desbordando de felicidad.

 _¿Qué con eso?_ —pensó—. _Es solo un tonto autógrafo de una tonta autora de un tonto libro romántico para adolescentes._

Le había hecho la misma pregunta a su amiga y ella comenzó uno de sus largos monólogos para explicarle la razón por la que cualquier persona TENÍA que darle una oportunidad a _"Quiero un café"_. Un sin fin de razones incomprensibles, no podía entender nada de lo que le decía y se sintió mejor cuando su hermana menor tampoco supo qué opinar al respecto. Eso significaba que no entendía porque no era de su gusto, no por el simple hecho de ser hombre.

Miró la larga fila, torciendo el gesto en el proceso.

Dejó el comic en su lugar, tomando su fiel bufanda blanca de rayas delgadas al ponerse pie. Con su mochila colgando de su espalda salió del establecimiento, comenzando a pensar en alguna excusa para darle a su cuñada.

Apenas logró poner un pie afuera, el cambio de temperaturas se sintió intensamente, puesto que en el interior estaba tan frío por el aire acondicionado.

El sol le dio de lleno en el rostro y el calor del verano lo inundó por completo, no se sentía mal pero recordó por qué se había sentido tan a gusto adentro. Había estado caminando bajo el sol por mucho tiempo. Sin duda el interior no estaba nada mal. A pesar de que como de costumbre vestía ropa bastante holgada, un polo de mangas cortas, unos pantalones claros hasta la mitad de sus pantorrillas y unas tres puntadas sencillas, seguía fastidiándole un poco la temperatura actual.

Pero tenía ganas de tomar algo, puede que comer un helado lo refrescara- _No. Definitivamente no._ Aún si su (disque) mejor amigo no se enteraba, no estaría dispuesto a ir en contra de su orgullo y su honor.

Es más, él iba a ir a la misma cafetería de su amigo. Compraría frente a él un _espresso_ , sería doble y se lo tomaría delante de él para dejar en claro que-.

—Gray no está, no vendrá hasta el anochecer—dijo cantarina una joven de cabellos oscuros y cuerpo escultural—. Nadie tiene por qué enterarse de que tú tomaste un… ¿ _frappé_ , quizá?—ofreció la joven de turno en la caja, la que lo conocía de años.

Frunció sus labios, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer. La mujer sonrió divertida en lo tecleaba en la computadora, conocía al pelirrosado desde años atrás, podía tener veintidós pero seguía pareciendo un niño en ocasiones.

— ¿De _mocca_?

—P-Por favor—aceptó al fin entregando un billete.

Cuando tuvo la bebida en mano se dirigió a una de las esquinas del local, justo donde pudo sentarse cómodamente a disfrutar del café helado.

Sin embargo, antes de poder tomar del líquido una pregunta invadió su cabeza. _¿Por qué traje la mochila?_

Al abrirla, encontró el libro. Ni leyó el título porque volvería a resonar en su cabeza como cuando salía de la librería, como cuando Levy hablaba en los últimos meses, como cuando algunas amigas de su hermanita menor hablaban también.

 _¿Qué tiene ese libro?_ —se preguntó frunciendo las cejas antes de voltearlo para leer la contratapa.

 _"Un pequeño descanso de la rutina, en el nuevo loca que la había cautivado con su café y de pronto: la coincidencia más agradable. Quién podría decirle que después de refregarle en cara a su mejor amiga que el amor a primera vista no existe, ella acabaría dudando de sus propias palabras. Y tú, ¿crees? Porque ella no creía."_

Puso los ojos en blanco al acabar de leer, esto sería la peor pérdida de tiempo. Definitivamente encabezaría la lista.

Dio un sorbo al café y volvió a tomar el libro.

La puerta de la cafetería se abrió nuevamente, esta dejó entrar a una joven bellísima, cabellos rubios largos que se balanceaban de un lado a otro con cada paso. Sujetos en una cola alta, llevaba lentes de sol de montura crema, se veían de marca al igual que su bolso que colgaba de su hombro. Su bien proporcionada figura captaba la atención de quienes estaban a su alrededor, a pesar de que su ropa tenía mucho que dejar a la imaginación. El escote de su polo de tirantes no era muy pronunciado, aunque era evidente que no era copa A o B. No se entallaba mucho, aun así se podía notar una estrecha cintura, a pesar de que llevaba una camisa celeste abierta encima, cubriéndole los brazos. Unos pantalones capri color beige se entallaban a sus piernas y estaba unos centímetros más alta por el taco de sus sandalias.

Suspiró algo cansada en lo que avanzaba la cola a la caja de la cafetería.

— ¿De…?—inquirió la señorita de cabellos oscuros al otro lado de la caja, pues no había especificado el sabor del _frappé_.

El labial rojo en sus pequeños labios distrajo por un momento a la rubia, el contraste del carmesí en aquella piel tan clara captaba su atención.

Volvió en sí y se concentró en responder la pregunta. Pensó unos segundos, su horóscopo de hoy decía: "Prueba un cambio".

—De _mocca_ —decidió sonriente, entregando un billete.

Minutos después, con su bebida en mano, pasó su vista por el lugar… _Hm…_ Estaba (casi) lleno y los mejores sitios estaban ocupados.

Una pareja se encontraba en uno de los sillones bastante cómodos, hizo un mohín cuando los vio reír entre ellos. El lugar era como "perfecto" para ellos y seguro que una sola persona no quedaría bien, se sentiría incómoda de ver a una pareja de pie y ofrecería su asiento. Ella lo haría, por ejemplo.

Cierta envidia la invadió. _Tal vez… Deba conseguir un novio para ocupar esos asientos._

Suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

Giró su cabeza hacia el otro lado de la cafetería… Lleno, lleno, lleno… Casi lleno.

Encontró un silloncito blanco en donde podía sentarse a tomar su bebida, estaba justo al lado de otro que estaba ocupado. Pero tenía la suerte de que nadie parecía interesado en ese lugar, a pesar de que se veía cómodo.

Jaló su vista un joven de una extraña cabellera rosa pastel, como de color salmón, desordenada. Dudó un momento de si era natural, pero al percatarse de las cejas del mismo color y -más a detalle- sus pestañas, supo que era extrañamente natural. Estaba de perfil, sentado cómodamente, leyendo un libro.

Sus ojos -detrás de los lentes de sol- se abrieron de sobre manera, ¿acaso a los jóvenes de ahora los puedes encontrar leyendo ese libro?

 _Y está a mi lado…_

No resistió el impulso de acercar un poco más su asiento, tampoco estaban tan alejados. Y la mesa ratona de madera prácticamente estaba entre los dos.

El joven al sentirse observado levantó su vista encontrándose con la rubia, no pudo ver su mirada, tenía lentes oscuros.

— ¿Le… está gustando?—preguntó interesada, pensando bien en su elección de palabras.

Parpadeó confundido. _¿Qué cosa me está gustando?_

—El libro… digo, parece…¿interesado?—sondeó sonriendo, esperando no sonar entrometida ni incomodarlo.

Abrió su boca y la volvió a cerrar, no sabía si lo que diría con sinceridad sería tomado de la misma forma que sus amigos y conocidos lo tomaban. _¿Y por qué me importa?_

Se aclaró la garganta antes de volver a hablar.

—Comencé hoy—le dijo al fin—, no me había llamado la atención antes… ya sabes, libros _cliché_.

Sintió que la desilusión la inundaba, había tenido la esperanza de escuchar algo más.

Él se quedó mirando a la rubia que no sabía si lo miraba o no, sus labios rosas estaban ligeramente abiertos y brillaban un poco. Puede que por algún bálsamo o humectante. _¿Qué me importa?_

—B-Bueno…—continuó, dejando su café helado al lado del de él—…hasta donde ha leído, ¿qué le parece?

Arqueó una ceja algo confundido.

— ¿Por qué la insistencia?

—Curiosidad—respondió al instante.

Mantuvo su mirada en ella, preguntándose si estaría bien hablar con una desconocida respecto a sus dudas sobre libros románticos que jamás había leído. _Definitivamente no puedo hacer eso, le prometí a Levy que sería la primera…_ En realidad, ni planeaba contárselo a su amiga, iba a mantenerlo en secreto y no dañar su imagen, porque obviamente ella le contaría a su hermano y… _"Geehee. ¿Tú? ¿Sabes leer?"_. Ya lo veía riéndose de él escandalosamente.

La bella rubia pudo sentir cierto aire disconforme e incómodo, tal vez había tocado una fibra y sería mejor disculparse. Alejarse. Podría incluso irse porque la situación ya estaba siendo incómoda. No obstante, quería hablarle. _Piensa en algo_.

—El libro parece…/He terminado…

Hablaron al mismo tiempo. Al darse cuenta de ello se detuvieron y rieron juntos, él le incitó a que hablara primero.

—He… terminado…con el libro hoy, pero no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con alguien sobre lo que al libro respecta.

Suspiró rendido, era simple curiosidad femenina. ¿Qué podía salir mal?

— ¿Puedo tutearte?

Sonrió divertida y él le devolvió la sonrisa inconscientemente. Vio a la femenina asintiendo un par de veces con su cabeza.

— ¿Aceptas las críticas o eres una de esas fanáticas locas?—preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos, sonriendo de lado, ella miró hacia arriba pero él no pudo verla solamente vio su sonrisa ensancharse—. Es un libro para adolescentes hormonales, lleno de falsas ilusiones, poco apegado a la realidad y con escenas cliché.

Miraba fijamente el libro, así que no pudo ver las manos femeninas arrugando la tela del pantalón.

—La dueña de este libro me envió por un autógrafo… Así que estaba por obtenerlo, pero salí con la excusa perfecta. Entonces me pregunté por qué tantas vueltas con esto—comentó levantando el libro con una de sus manos—. Solamente es un libro más de una pareja que será feliz al final.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Era su libro favorito. Agradecía no haberse quitado los lentes, así no la veía, de todas formas agachó la cabeza.

—Sin embargo—habló nuevamente, soltando una risa corta y divertida—, acabo de comenzar y no me he detenido hasta que llegaste… Supongo que debía darle una oportunidad.

Levantó su rostro mirándolo sonreír avergonzado, rascándose la nuca nervioso. Aclaró su garganta antes de hacerle otra pregunta.

—Y… ¿En qué parte vas?

—Angela ha cogido el mismo-

— ¿Café?—preguntó interrumpiéndole, él asintió sonriendo.

—…sin azúcar con espuma—completó—, que el…chico ese. Y ha comenzado a…sentir…

Dejó su frase en el aire, sin poder evitar fijar toda su atención en su acompañante.

Esta misma se quitaba los lentes de sol, los que cubrían el par de ojos que no había visto aún.

Sus párpados aún cerrados cubrían lo que podían ser ojos azules o verdes. No sabía por qué ahora le causaba tanta intrigaba saber su color de ojos, pero así era. Puede que porque había estado con los lentes todo el tiempo. Aun cuando él conocía todo tipo de ojos, tenía en mente unos celestes que chispeaban siempre al verlo… _por obvias razones_. Estaba seguro de que el color de ojos de esta joven no lograría algo. _¿Qué podrían lograr-?_

Café. Marrón oscuro. Pardo. Los ojos más comunes que encontrabas alrededor. A pesar de eso, no podía dejar de mirarlos, no había otros ojos más que esos ahora en su cabeza y sus labios continuaron por sí solos, completando la frase que seguía en el aire.

—…amor a primera vista.

* * *

 **Solamente mencionarles que tengo un par de ideas más ya adelantadas pero no las voy a publicar hasta llegar al quinto capítulo aquí, este fic tendrá aproximadamente quince capítulos o menos. Ya tengo el capítulo final redactado :v, no pude con la emoción de escribirlo.**

 **Toda crítica y/o recomendación es bien recibida (:**

 **Attn. Kiriha-chan**


	2. Capítulo I

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima-san (#Respect)**

* * *

 **Autógrafo.  
–Capítulo I.**

La joven rubia apartó su mirada primero, por alguna razón la mirada del pelirrosado le hacía sentir escalofríos. Sentía que calaba en ella, tal vez era una de esas miradas fuertes e intensas. _Tranquila, Lucy, no sobreactúes—_ pensó antes de dar un sorbo al café batido helado.

Por otro lado, el joven comenzaba a parpadear sin que esta se diese cuenta. Había logrado hacerlo después de casi un minuto con la mirada fija. Viejas costumbres difícilmente se quitan. No estaba seguro de por qué aquellos ojos cafés jalaban su vista. Miró en otra dirección para inevitablemente volver a mirarle el rostro, no sabía si era aquel rostro (casi) perfecto o simplemente el brillo en sus ojos. Algo había que no lo dejaba quitar la vista, a pesar de que era un color de ojos bastante común. _Genial, la pusiste nerviosa—_ se dijo a sí mismo cuando ella tomaba de su bebida _._

—Entonces…—dijo de repente, aclarándose la garganta—no es tan _tonto_ como creíste—concluyó soltando una risa nerviosa.

Una risa corta, evidenciaba su nerviosismo, aun así lo había hecho soltar una risa seca dejando una sonrisa en sus labios. No estaba ninguno de sus amigos para dejarle saber si se veía estúpido o no con aquella sonrisa. La rubia no se lo diría, pero pensaba que se veía simpático.

—Sí—admitió—, tengo que agradecerle a…una amiga.

—Por un momento creí que tu novia te había convencido de leerlo—comentó divertida, encogiéndose de hombros como si le restara importancia.

Cuando en realidad había sido un vano intento por saber si tenía o no novia. Y no había traído el efecto que quería pues lo había visto estremecerse.

—En realidad, es la novia de mi hermano mayor—aclaró rascando su nuca, pensando en aquella época en la que su hermano creía que ambos salían.

Dejó una perfecta "o" en sus labios antes de continuar con su bebida, miró en otra dirección, agradeciendo que la conversación no hubiese muerto.

Él aprovechó su distracción para volver a mirarla, un poco mejor y a más detalle.

Se había dado cuenta ya de que tenía una figura de infarto, no podía negarlo, estaba ahí, a su lado.

Los comentarios sobre rubias comenzaron a llegar a su cabeza, su hermano y él habían siempre tenido una imagen de estas. Comentarios burlones, sarcásticos y puede que algo hirientes para ellas, pero no se había puesto a pensar en cómo se escuchaban hasta ahora. Puede que se habían dejado llevar por un viejo prejuicio.

—Y… ¿Has venido a la firma de autógrafos?

—No por mí, pero sí, he terminado leyendo el libro hace poco, mas vine por esta amiga. Mi hermano es…algo persuasivo—escogió bien sus palabras para no asustarla—. ¿Y tú?

Mantuvo su mirada en la de él frunciendo ligeramente los labios, parecía estar buscando algo en él.

—Se puede decir que sí… Eres de por aquí entonces—dijo cambiando de tema.

Asintió dando pasó a una nueva conversación. Aunque ciertamente ella era quien hablaba más y él respondía cuando ella le hacía alguna pregunta. Fue así que se enteró de que no era de por allí, estaba en Magnolia debido a un proyecto de su trabajo, este mismo la mantenía de viaje en viaje. Le habían gustado los libros desde muy pequeña y su meta había sido llegar a formar parte de una editorial, meta cumplida. No esperaba que esta la mantuviera de un lugar a otro constantemente, no le molestaba pero había lugares que la enamoraban y no podía continuar viviendo en estos. Según lo que le contaba, estaba segura que regresaría dentro de un mes a la ciudad de donde había llegado.

— ¿Vives con tu hermano?

—Y mi hermana, ella es menor.

Descubrieron ambos que tenían casi la misma edad, ella acababa de cumplir veinticuatro y él los estaba por cumplir.

Se sentía extraño, hablar tanto con una –casi-completa desconocida sobre su vida, hasta llegó a mencionar alguna de sus ambiciones. También habló sobre el trabajo que tenía con su hermano, un bar al otro lado de la ciudad que lo mantenía ocupado casi todo el tiempo. Hasta llegó a invitarla para que algún día pasase por allí.

— ¿Y tú vives sola?—quiso saber él.

—Tengo una hermana.

No profundizó en ello sino que le preguntó sobre Magnolia, algunas recomendaciones, si el lugar era tranquilo. Él le respondía con franqueza, pues definitivamente se sentía seguro en esa ciudad y no sólo era por haber vivido allí toda su vida.

— ¿Pasa algo?—preguntó ella cuando lo vio quedarse quieto y con la mirada fija en la nada.

—Lo olvidé.

— ¿Hm?

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y ahogó un gruñido.

—El autógrafo de _Maga Estelar_.

Ella dejó abierta su boca, sorprendida.

—Soy hombre muerto—dijo perdiendo el color del rostro, imaginándose discutiendo con su hermano mayor debido a tener a una novia desilusionada.

Su celular vibrando en su bolsillo solamente lo hizo pegar un brinco. Tragó grueso antes de contestar la llamada, en la pantalla decía: _Idiota de hojalata_.

— ¿Diga…?—preguntó frunciendo los labios, conteniendo la respiración.

 _— ¡Natsu!_ —exclamó una cantarina voz del otro lado de la línea, botó todo el aire contenido, aliviado—. _¿Cómo te fue?_

Miró hacia arriba como si en el techo del lugar encontrara la respuesta.

—Pues… no lo tengo—dijo sinceramente pasando una mano por su nuca, pudo escuchar una segunda voz del otro lado—. No aún—agregó cerrando sus ojos.

Rio divertida del otro lado.

 _—Tranquilo, sabes que Gajeel no hablaba en serio._

Sonrió sin gracia. _Sí, claro—_ pensó sarcástico.

 _—Ni siquiera llamaba por eso_ —dijo sorprendiéndolo— _. En realidad, alguien aquí sigue preocupado porque dejamos sola a Wendy y estaba con Romeo así que…_

Él frunció el ceño pero no parecía molesto del todo, incómodo, un poco.

Romeo y Wendy, su hermana menor, habían sido amigos desde hace muchos años. Habían sido amigos tanto tiempo que en realidad no tenía dudas sobre que este jamás haría algo que la dañara. Conocía a Romeo, era un buen niño pero… _"Están en toda la edad"._

—Entiendo, llegaré lo antes posible.

La escuchó quejarse y mencionar lo mucho que se parecían los hermanos. Igual de sobreprotectores.

 _—Llegaremos para la hora de la cena_ —anunció—. _Nos vemos._

Terminó la llamada y supo que aunque su compañía fuese agradable no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Debía conseguir el autógrafo.

—Debo… irme…

Su frase no tuvo receptor, pues la joven ya no se encontraba a su lado ni por alguna parte del lugar. Se había ido sin dejar rastro, tan sólo ese sutil aroma a vainilla y frutilla, ni podía lograr dar con su cabellera rubia del otro lado de la ventana.

Miró a la mesa en donde ahora sólo había un _frappé_ y el libro que había estado leyendo. No obstante, no era lo único que había en la mesa… Estaba seguro que no había visto esa extraña llave dorada antes tampoco y que no había tenido otro libro con él. Mucho menos dos más.

Dudó un par de segundos en tomar uno de los nuevos libros, no solamente porque no lo recordaba sino porque era de tapa dura. Estaba seguro de haberlo visto a algunas de las jóvenes y adolescentes en la fila para los autógrafos. Y también era el mismo que los amigos de Levy habían tratado en vano de conseguir, porque se había agotado. Razón por la que su hermano había dado todo de sí para conseguir al menos los de tapa delgada, porque todo estaba agotado y su novia estaba algo desanimada.

Una perfecta caligrafía en tinta violeta podía leerse en la primera página en blanco. Y sí, era el libro que se había agotado en los primero dos días.

 ** _Gracias por brindarme tu tiempo, Natsu.  
Espero no te moleste que escriba tu nombre, lo leí en  
el frappé.  
Esto debe ser difícil de creer, no espero que lo hagas  
al instante, te aseguro que no lo he arruinado.  
Si vas a la librería ya no me encontrarás pero debe  
estar alguien que te afirme que efectivamente es mi  
letra.  
Hace mucho que no hacía un nuevo amigo.  
Nuevamente gracias por tu tiempo y de verdad  
espero nos volvamos a ver.  
Cuídate mucho.  
Att. Lucy._**

 ** _PD. Quiero creer que estos dos libros ayudarán a  
probar que soy quien soy. La llave también es un  
obsequio._**

El otro libro estaba amarrado con una cinta verde pastel, recordaba vagamente la portada porque Levy había leído y releído el libro.

Ahora con miedo tomó el libro que le pertenecía a su amiga y abrió la tapa. Ahí estaba, la misma caligrafía, el mismo tono violeta y esta vez la firma de _Maga Estelar._

De un sorbo tomó todo lo que quedaba de su fría bebida y salió con rumbo a la librería nuevamente. No estaba seguro de nada en ese momento y si la firma era falsa él se metería en problemas. _Pero no parecía una loca._

En su mano llevaba los dos libros y la llave, en su espalda colgaba su mochila. Caminaba a paso apresurado porque aún tenía en mente a Romeo y Wendy bajo el mismo techo. Debía apresurarse.

Logró entrar a la librería y el aire acondicionado lo llenó como la primera vez. Había pocas personas en comparación a cuando estaba el evento en curso, supuso que el furor había cesado al concluir la firma de autógrafos. _Terminó de firmar y fue por un café helado, ¿por qué no?—_ trató de convencerse.

A donde antes se dirigía la fila de fanáticas, estaba ahora una mesa vacía y había un grupo de señores hablando. Otros detrás parecían ordenar el espacio que antes había sido designado para la ocasión. Entre los señores destacaba un joven, sí, puede que tuviera su edad pero un poco más alto. Vestido de traje oscuro y corbata, con lentes sin montura y el cabello dorados y alborotado.

Cuando los vio despedirse no dudó en acercarse, hablar con alguien de su edad se le daba mejor.

— ¿Te ayudo en algo?—le preguntó al verse observado.

La voz del sujeto era calmada, segura y amigable; estando al frente de él al fin no dudo en hablar.

—Me dijeron que _Maga Estelar_ ya no está firmando autógrafos.

—Es correcto, lo lamento mucho-

El de cabellos ambarinos cortó su propia oración cuando vio al pelirrosado levantando dos libros y una llave. _¿Lucy, a dónde fuiste?_

Abrió ligeramente la boca, quería hablar pero no sabía qué preguntarle exactamente. Parpadeó un momento y luego de acomodar sus lentes extendió su mano.

— ¿Puedo?—quiso saber si le dejaba mirar los libros más de cerca, Natsu no dudó.

Cuando tuvo los libros en su mano, primero leyó la dedicatoria y asintió lentamente, dejando escapar una risa divertida. Se quedó mirando la llave dorada de cabeza extraña, podía identificar un signo zodiacal en este, pero no sabía cuál era, el ambarino lo sabía. Sacó un llavero de su bolsillo y se lo mostró.

—Cabello rubio y ojos cafés—comentó con una sonrisa, describiendo a Lucy—. No te hubiese dado una llave si no fuese importante—dijo devolviéndosela, guardando la suya nuevamente—. Eres afortunado, sólo hay dos copias de este libro en esta edición…—comentó levantando el libro con el listón—. Y esta es la primera copia de _Quiero un Café._

—Entonces…

Lo miró a los ojos y sonrió burlón, antes de asentir. Sabía que sonaba increíble lo que iba a afirmar pero había duda en ello.

—Estuviste hablando con ella.

El trayecto en el bus le resultó eterno, si bien su hogar quedaba lejos, algo alejado del centro, esta vez le pareció una eternidad. Tal vez porque trataba de no pensar mucho en esta autora que no sólo lo había capturado con su libro, sino con su forma de ser. No pasaba seguido, que él hiciera amigos con facilidad era habitual, pero tendía a dejar de darle vueltas al mismo tema después de un par de minutos. Este no era el caso y era la primera vez.

Había abierto un poco la ventana de su lado, que el viento entrara lo ayudaba a relajarse pues tenía ligeras nauseas cada vez que iba en un transporte. Y aun cuando estaba viendo el panorama pasar frente a sus ojos se sentía algo fastidiado, porque dejaba de pensar en ello y volvía a hacerlo.

No era tonto, esto podría traerle problemas pero… No le molestaba. Y eso lo tenía fastidiado.

Llegó al fin a su hogar, una casa de tres pisos, en el primero era un bar a partir de las seis de la tarde. Y en el segundo y tercero vivían tres hermanos de la manera más pacífica posible.

Era una casa algo rústica, combinaba con los alrededores, bastante agradable y con una buena reputación. Había una escalera en la parte trasera donde subía de frente al segundo piso.

Ya desde afuera podía escuchar el televisor, era un partido de básquet, de los que se la pasaba viendo con Gajeel y Wendy. Esta última influenciada por los mayores se había vuelto adicta a ver cualquier cantidad de partidos de la mayoría de deportes. Dejó caer su mochila nada más entrar, al lado de la puerta, dejó las llaves en la pequeña repisa cerca de la entrada y su vista chocó con el gran espejo arriba de esta.

Golpeó su mano en su frente y la arrastró a lo largo de su cara, al mirarse se había encontrado con una tonta sonrisa. Que sabía tenía una causa reciente. Reciente y con amenazas de problemas a futuro.

Llegando a la sala lo primero que vio fue la cabellera azulada de la menor recogida en una cola alta. Se volteó casi al instante y le sonrió alegremente.

—Natsu-san, bienvenido—saludó arrodillándose en el sofá para mirarlo de frente—. ¿Cómo te fue con el autógrafo?

Sintió que volvía a sonreír y apretó los labios con fuerza. Ella lo miró curiosa y algo confundida.

—Sí, lo conseguí—se limitó a decir, dando un par de palmadas en la cabeza de su menor, ella lo miró extrañada.

Su hermano estaba sonriendo extraño y su mirada se veía perdida, la siguió por un momento y dio con las flores en la mesa del comedor. Se sonrojó violentamente y volviendo a sentarse como antes.

— ¿Romeo sigue trabajando en la florería?—preguntó mirando fijamente las flores azuladas que no había visto antes.

Ella tragó grueso cuando su hermano se acercó y puso su celular delante de estas.

—Sí…

Natsu frunció un poco el ceño cuando la foto tardó en ser reconocida por cierta aplicación que tenía en su celular. Parpadeó al leer por segunda vez el significado de lo que parecían ser acianos. _Lo dejaré pasar, por esta vez…_

—Voy a estar en mi habitación.

—Lissana-san llamó—dijo de repente, cuando él estaba levantando su mochila en la entrada—. Dijo que no contestabas.

Paró en seco y miró su celular.

Tres llamadas perdidas. Y habían sido en el momento que estaba en el bus de camino a su casa. También habían dos mensajes nuevos.

 _Oye distraído, ¡contesta!  
Me dieron la tarde libre y estaba en el centro… Como me dijiste que estarías por ahí._

 _Avísame si llegaste a tu casa, Wendy me dijo que Levy había hablado contigo.  
Me tenías preocupada, como siempre._

Sonrió de lado. Tipió rápidamente una respuesta, pidiendo disculpas y ofreciéndole venir en la noche. Solía desocuparse de alguna forma cuando trabajaba y podían mantener alguna conversación.

Estaba por enviar el mensaje cuando volvió a recordó a Lucy preguntándole por el libro de leía. Dudó un momento pero terminó enviando el mensaje.

Llegó a su cuarto que estaba también en el tercer piso al igual que el de sus hermanos, en el segundo había una habitación extra para huéspedes y un amplio baño. Además de la cocina, la sala comedor, y una pequeña terraza. En el último piso había también un baño pero no lo usaban mucho, solo al levantarse y en las noches.

Cayó en su cama, agotado mentalmente, no podía quitar de su cabeza todos los acontecimientos del día. Que en realidad se resumían a uno. Uno que no dejaba de dar vueltas. Pero al ver un pequeño cuadro en su mesa de noche supo que sería como alguna otra cosa pasada. Porque la peliblanca que sonreía en la fotografía del recuadro de su mesa de noche era la indicada.

Se dio la vuelta en su cama para quedar boca abajo y algo en su pierna evitaba que se sintiera cómodo. En su bolsillo algo le molestó, algo duro pero pequeño, bastante pequeño.

Gruñó fastidiado cuando recordó cuales habían sido sus planes para ese día antes de que Levy le pidiera el favor. Sabía que no lo había hecho adrede.

No pudo luchar contra el cansancio y al cerrar los ojos supo que no despertaría hasta el momento en que lo levantaran.

Felizmente, nada perturbó su cabeza cuando estuvo descansando. Así que cuando alguien comenzó a moverlo bruscamente no sintió muchos deseos por seguir recostado.

—Oye, inútil.

—Oi, Gajeel, no seas así.

Podía escuchar claramente a su amiga y su hermano en su habitación.

—Tu libro… en mi…mochila… dormir—murmuró cerrando con fuerza los párpados.

— ¿Dormir? Es hora de abrir, idiota—exclamó su hermano antes de golpearlo con un dedo en la frente.

Se incorporó al instante y frunció el ceño, a punto de devolverle el gesto antes de que Levy se pusiera delante.

—Hice ravioles, ya están servidos—dijo sonriendo incómoda.

No es que los hermanos se agarraran a golpes en serio, en realidad era algo más como un juego. Pero no podían perder el tiempo en riñas cuando faltaban menos de cuarenta minutos para abrir. Ella tendía a reírse junto con Wendy a quien a veces incluían en sus pleitos, sorprendentemente esta misma a veces les ganaba.

Levy comenzó a dar saltitos de alegría cuando el libro estuvo en sus manos.

—Para Levy McGarden, al parecer mi más grande fan. Gracias por haber comprado y leído _'_ Quiero un Café' _._ Ojalá nos conozcamos más adelante. Maga Estelar… Bien, tienes libre el sábado—finalizó el de cabellos oscuros antes de alejarse hacia el otro lado del segundo piso.

—Te lo pagaré, te lo prometo—aseguró con una sonrisa amplia y sincera, volviendo a leer la dedicatoria—. Tenlo por seguro Natsu, te lo voy a pagar.

Ya sentados a la mesa, la joven parecía estar de excelente humor y su amigo comenzaba a pensar en qué haría el siguiente sábado.

—Ya llegaron Sting y Kinana—anunció Wendy al entrar y sentarse en la mesa—. Me han dejado subir para comer.

—Quiten esas caras—advirtió Levy cuando los vio mirando curiosos a la más pequeña, quien obviamente no tenía la culpa de ser tan adorable—. Ah. Y hay una nueva postulante, llegó el currículum hoy pero a Gajeel no le convence.

La menor miró interrogante a su hermano, que también tenía la boca llena como él.

—No me mires así—se quejó frunciendo las cejas después de tomar agua—. Debes leerlo para entenderlo.

Se encogió de hombros y tomó una nota mental de leerlo antes de dormir.

—No sé si es porque se parece a Lissana-san.

Esto captó la atención del pelirrosa.

— ¿Qué?

—Sí, ahora que lo pienso… se parece en algo a Lissana, tal vez el cabello—opinó la mayor.

—No se parecen—negó su novio mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Oh vamos—refutó rodando los ojos—. Sí se parecen.

—Wendy—llamó esperando una respuesta que concordara con la de él, olvidándose que ella había sido la que había comenzado con el tema.

—Pero sí se parecen—comentó volviendo a comer, mirando a su hermano fijamente, él gruño disconforme.

— ¿Pueden dejar de hablar de compararla como si no estuviera?

—Ay no—dijo secamente el mayor—. Ya va a comenzar, voy yendo abajo—anunció poniéndose de pie—. Wendy, te toca lavar a ti—habló antes de alejarse, se escuchó la puerta abrirse para después cerrarse y las dos miradas femeninas se dirigieron a él.

Natsu movía el tenedor de un lado al otro, no porque su amiga cocinara feo, todo lo contrario. Puede que eso habría enamorado aún más a Gajeel, pues definitivamente se le daba la cocina y todo lo que hacía a él le encantaba. Así que no, no era por la comida.

—No se lo has dicho, ¿o sí?

Después de cuatro años de relación y muchos otros más de ser amigos, llegó a la conclusión de que ya era hora del siguiente paso. A pesar de que no se veía casado, jamás le había gustado la palabra matrimonio, sentía que sería atado. Pero Lissana era genial, habían compartido tanto que a veces pensaba que las cosas entre ellos no habían cambiado mucho. Se sentía a gusto. El resto de sus años a su lado no le sonaban pesados, sino iguales a los de ahora, tranquilos, llenos de diversión. Igual que la relación que mantenían.

Aunque peleaban, no con frecuencia, pero sí peleaban y se reconciliaban porque habían sido peleas tontas. Sí, la quería. Estaba bien. Le gustaba pensar en que seguiría siendo el mismo pasados los años, a su lado, riendo y juntos.

Eso sí, él se casaría por ella. Porque sabía que se lo debía, pero no quería hijos. No se imaginaba siendo padre. Para nada.

—No—respondió poniéndose de pie, habiendo terminado su plato—. Gracias por la comida, iré abajo.

—Natsu-san.

—Natsu, debes decírselo.

Rio secamente y negó con su cabeza.

— ¿Para qué? Sólo va a hacer comentarios sarcásticos al respecto—se quejó frunciendo las cejas, en un tono algo infantil.

—No seas inmaduro, esa no excusa.

—Gajeel no lo tomará bien.

— ¿Qué no tomaré bien?

Todos miraron a la entrada, el pelinegro tenía un par de copas en su mano. Parecían quiñadas así que las estaba subiendo para envolverlas de seguro. Pero ninguno había escuchado cuando había entrado.

—Tu hermano tiene algo que decirte—habló la petiza.

Enarcó una de sus cejas donde arriba surcaban algunos piercings, miró a la menor por una respuesta y esta solo asintió efusiva.

—Vas a-

—Y no necesita una de tus bromas en este momento, Gajeel, es algo serio.

Levanto sus manos, una sostenía las dos copas, en señal de rendición y se encogió de hombros. Miró a Natsu en espera de que hablara. Este miró a Levy quien le devolvió la mirada, incitándolo a hablar.

—Me voy a casar.

Tardó un momento en reaccionar, estaba por sonreír pero al mirar a su novia entendió que su menor no estaba bromeando. Fue cuando su expresión cambio a una de confusión.

— ¿Qué?

—Le va a pedir matrimonio a Lissana.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó secamente.

Wendy quiso decirle que era obvio, pero ella no había terminado de entenderlo. Cuando encontró el anillo hace tres semanas que le tocó a ella lavar la ropa, creyó que era de Gajeel, pero al comentárselo a Natsu… No había pedido explicaciones, se había sentido avergonzada, por la idea de un matrimonio, pero no lo entendía.

Por su parte, Levy creía entenderlo, aunque no conocía bien a Lissana. Entendía que después de tantos años hasta ella habría querido una pedida de mano, no dudaba que pasara en cualquier momento para ella. Era un paso habitual en una relación. A pesar de que Natsu mismo le había dicho que jamás querría casarse o tener hijos, aún después de comenzar su relación con la peliblanca. Hasta podía asegurar que esta sabía que él no quería casarse y por eso no esperaba nada.

—Hemos salido por años.

El mayor puso los ojos en blanco. Sabía que el _cabeza hueca_ de su hermano respondería de esa forma.

—Jamás has querido casarte.

—Pero es Lissana.

—Y Juvia, era Juvia y no por eso me casé con ella.

Gajeel y Juvia habían sido amigos casi el mismo tiempo que la pareja actual, se habían contado de todo y sabían todo del otro. Pero ambos tenían presente que se querían el uno al otro como hermanos, y Juvia había declarado sentirse de maravilla así. Muy sincera y honestamente.

—No es lo mismo.

—Lo es. Recién vas a cumplir veinticuatro. Van a haber cambios aunque tú no lo creas o quieras.

El pelirrosada tragó grueso, sabía que su hermano no estaría a favor. Sabía más o menos qué le diría y por eso había preparado un sinfín de respuestas a cada punto. Aun así, estaba perdiendo la batalla. _Pero no la guerra._

No entendía por qué ninguno lo aceptaba, a excepción de Levy. Sabía que su hermana estaba confundida cuando le dio la noticia, pudo notarlo pero esta es muy amable como para bajarle el ánimo. Todo lo contrario al mayor que no dudaba en decir lo primero que se le pasaba por la cabeza cuando le daban una noticia así.

— ¿La amas?

Todos se giraron a mirar a la peliazul menuda.

—Hm… Esa es una buena pregunta, responde Salamander.

—Yo-

—Pero no la pienses—lo interrumpió cruzándose de brazos, entrecerrando sus ojos como se hubiese tomado su tiempo para responder.

—No lo estoy pensando—se quejó entrecerrando sus ojos también, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—Hubieses respondido ya.

—Pero… Sí, la amo.

—Amas a Happy—refutó mirando hacia arriba el más alto.

—Sí…—afirmó extrañado.

—No es lo mismo.

—Obviamente no, Happy es un gato.

—Pero lo amas, no por eso te casarás con Happy.

—Porque es un gato.

—Amo los gatos, Salamander; son lindos, no se te pegan mucho, no están todo el día contigo, pero al final del día están ahí. A veces están de mal humor, pero también te devuelven ese… "amor"—dijo entre comillas—. Eso no significa que me voy a casar con un gato solamente porque lo amo.

—Tú me preguntaste si la amo.

—No, fue ella—señaló a la menor que parecía perdida—. Yo sólo quería saber qué respondías y me respondiste con más seguridad que amas a Happy que a ella.

—Entonces no estás a favor.

—Te pido que lo pienses, usa tu cabeza, por primera vez en tu vida.

—No eres quien para hablar.

—Oye, tengo a la enana—aclaró señalándola con su pulgar—. ¿Quién es el idiota aquí?

—Gracias por lo que me toca—respondió rodando los ojos—. Lavaré hoy—habló quitándole las copas a su hermano—, vayan abajo ya.

Todos parecieron hacerle caso. Pero el de cabellos largos se detuvo y su novia chocó contra su espalda, esta estaba algo distraída. Las palabras de su pareja siempre la dejaban divagando y con una boba sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Cuándo se lo preguntarás?

—Quería hacerlo hoy pero fui a la firma de autógrafos.

Quien tenía piercings por todo el rostro dejó su boca ligeramente abierta y se dio media vuelta, para encarar a la más baja. Ella estaba sobando su frente, lo miró al sentirse observada y sintió enrojecer cuando él la tomó de los hombros.

—Te amo.

—Huh… N-No fue adrede… ¡Lo juro!—exclamó mirando ahora a su amigo, levantando sus manos en señal de inocencia.

—Igual te amo—volvió a insistir.

El segundo hermano terminó solo lavando platos, ya había envuelto las dos copas y las había metido a una caja de cartón.

Divagaba en todo lo que había escuchado hablar al mayor, ladeaba su cabeza de un lado a otro. No lo había convencido, él estaba seguro de querer contraer matrimonio. Ella estaría encantada.

Cuando bajó al bar, ya había gente, los clientes frecuentes, los que no veías seguido. Las nuevas caras que seguro eran turistas por temporada…

Y en la barra, hablando con uno de los meseros, estaba la peliblanca que se había esforzado tanto por hacerse notar.

— ¡Natsu!—saludó abrazándose a él, vio a Sting sonreírle cómplice y le rodó los ojos cuando este volvía a atender las mesas.

Le devolvió el abrazo y le pidió que esperara un momento en lo que iba a tomar algún pedido. Sorprendentemente sólo había una mesa que no había sido atendida, se cruzó con Doranbolt y Kinana. Quienes también trabajaban ese día el mismo tiempo que Sting.

— ¿Stuttgart?

—Sí, ya sabes, Bickslow tiene familia allá y habían planeado viajar Freed, Ever, Laxus… Así que mis hermanos se les unieron.

—Vaya, he oído que es bonita época en Alemania.

Se sorprendió por el repentino comentario de su hermano mayor, que ahora a su lado secaba algunos vasos. La peliblanca le sonrió cuando Gajeel la saludó, no era extraño, que no aceptara la relación con su hermano menor no significaba que la trataría mal.

— ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

—Juvia—dijo mirando hacia arriba.

La femenina recordó a la amiga de su cuñado, había oído que solía viajar bastante. Así que seguro tenía razón.

— ¿Entonces te quedarás sola?

Negó con su cabeza lentamente.

—No lo sé, creo que tengo curiosidad de viajar allá pero…

Miró a Natsu quien no había apartado la mirada de sus ojos celestes en ningún momento, frunció los labios y sintió sus mejillas sonrosarse. Tenía que admitir que ir de viaje no le daba buena espina. El mayor se dio cuenta de qué era lo que pasaba y golpeó a su menor en la nuca.

— ¿Pero qué hice?

—Está insegura de dejarte, haz algo—comentó entrecerrando sus ojos, antes de dirigirse a un par de personas que tomaban asiento en la barra.

El pelirrosado bufó fastidiado por el golpe y volvió sus ojos negros a los de la joven. Quien apretaba los labios y miraba a sus manos, avergonzada de verse descubierta.

—Siempre has querido viajar—recordó él entendiendo que su hermano había acertado y no podía no apoyarla.

—Sí, pero… No sé.

—Serán un par de meses, se pasará volando y cuando vuelvas seguiré aquí—molestó divertido picándole la mejilla, ella frunció el ceño e infló sus mejillas haciendo un puchero.

Lo vio sonreír y eso la tranquilizó un poco.

Él nunca le había sido infiel, ni porque en ocasiones no se veían en semanas debido a los estudios. Cuando estaba en la Universidad fue complicado para ella manejar sus horarios pero él siempre estuvo con ella. Confiaba en él y eso era lo que importaba.

—Supongo que… que no lo sentiré—opinó devolviéndole la sonrisa—. Confiaré en ti, Dragneel.

—Por supuesto que lo harás, yo también confío en ti, Strauss.

Frente a él, ella ahora le sonreía y comenzaba a hablarle del trabajo. Tendría que hablar para que adelantaran sus vacaciones y así viajar, el pelirrosado le dijo que no era algo de qué preocuparse. La adoraban en su trabajo y era una empleada modelo, le darían el permiso sin dudar a menos que quisiesen perder a una de las mejores trabajadoras.

Llegada la noche, él la acompañó a su casa, que no quedaba demasiado lejos y podía volver caminando. Hizo algunas compras en una tienda al regresar, se topó con su gato que venía a paso lento y algo desanimado.

—Happy, no te he visto en todo el día.

—Aye…

El extraño maullido del gato no se hizo de esperar, además de que su pelaje de tono turquesa se veía algo sucio. Lo vio subir por las escaleras, él podía irse a dormir pues no tenía un horario laboral qué seguir.

Cuando entró al bar a las dos de la madrugada, estaba ya su hermano mayor en la puerta ayudando a salir a uno de los usuales sujetos que se pasaba de copas.

— ¿Y bien?—preguntó al verlo tomar agua y con cara de pocos amigos—. ¿De qué te preocupas? Eras tú el confiado. Esta es la oportunidad perfecta para saber si están hechos el uno para el otro.

A las seis de la mañana él terminaba de limpiar junto a Doranbolt, dejando todo en orden por fin podía subir a dormir. Cada pisada le pasaba más que el anterior, por alguna razón se sentía sumamente agotado, inexplicable razón.

Ya en el segundo piso estaba por subir a su habitación cuando una hoja en la mesa llamó su atención. Los ventanales de la terraza estaban corridos así que entraba una brisa que podía hacer que el papel se volase. Claro que esto no pasaría debido a que un libro estaba encima de parte de la hoja, adicionalmente había un _post-it_ verde limón. La caligrafía era conocida, pequeña, redonda y de tinta negra.

" _Aquí está el currículum. Descansa."_

Una tarea menos, porque ya no tendría que encender su ordenador.

Entrecerró los ojos al notar que el libro que estaba ahí de apoyo era el que había sido autografiado. Chasqueó la lengua antes de tomar la hoja de datos, evadiendo el condenado libro que quería seguir leyendo. _Pero quiero dormir un poco antes._

La hoja tenía los datos de una joven recién llegado hace unas semanas, tenía experiencia como mesera y barista. No estudiaba nada pero sabía bastantes idiomas. La pequeña foto en la parte superior si lo hizo pensar que se parecía a Lissana. _O puede que sea el cansancio_.

—Yukino Heartfilia—leyó en voz alta y se le hacía conocida… Pero Magnolia no podía ser tan pequeña.

* * *

 **Estoy terminando el siguiente capítulo, y este ni ha pasado por edición, no podía seguir sin colgarlo. Si algún horror ortógrafico o gramatical, pido las más humildes de las disculpas.**

 **Toda crítica y/o recomendación es bien recibida (:**

 **Attn. Kiriha-chan**


End file.
